


An Unknown Legacy

by YeahWhoCares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Ships It, Chuck is God, Deans kids are mentioned, Episode: s12e06 Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Praise, Purgatory, Team Free Will, like super mild, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahWhoCares/pseuds/YeahWhoCares
Summary: When visiting Canada, to pay their respects to Jody's hunter-friend-with-benefits, what started as a bit of fun for Dean, turned into a life lesson for him, and his brother.





	An Unknown Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I took some liberties with this one. Mary and the BMOL's aren't in this, or mentioned. They find Claire years earlier than canon, before she was shipped off to her grandmother's. And Ben and Lisa's story is a whole lot different. I felt like keeping these things would mess up how the story had played out in my head. I wants it to be simple, but decent. I hope you all like it :)

Dean was uncomfortable. No wonder John never liked coming to these things. Hunters, gathering around coolers, discussing other hunters like it was a game of ‘who had the best gossip’.

Hearing his and Sam’s name from across the room, he tried to hear what was being said, but it was muffled by the other conversations happening throughout the house. He sighed in resignation, as long as he and Sam were here, he was going to have to accept that they would be spoke about. They did stop, and start, the apocalypse. Most of these guys found demons out of their league, so of course they would be big news.

Jody shouted him over to a group of large men, who all looked slightly embarrassed, while Jody just looked amused.

Walking over, he sent a wary glance in Jody’s direction “what's up fella’s?” He asked, outwardly remaining calm and relaxed. Everyone shifted in their seats, not quite meeting his eyes. Lifting his eyebrow, he laughed “c’mon, it can't be that bad, can it?” One of the guys, sighed before looking dean square in the eyes.

“Jody here is trying to pull our legs. Said angels are real, and walk the earth, and said you could confirm it” he laughed, looking amused. Dean, being the asshole that he is, laughed with him, winking at Jody.

“Ah Jody, just what have you been telling these guys?” He nudged her over, sitting himself on the armrest next to her.

Jody snorted “the usual, how our boy likes to pop in and out, scaring the bejeezus outta me. Oh, and that one time he appeared at the wrong time, and got stabbed by my carving knife” dean burst into laughter at the memory.

“Oh Chuck, I’d forgotten about that” pausing for a moment, he waited to see if anyone else would speak up. When no one apparently wanted to continue, he looked back at Jody and asked what had been on his mind for the last few minutes “you tell them anything else, anything important, or should I do that before I pull out the big guns” Sam had wandered passed at this moment, but stopped to listen to his brother, noticing the gleam in his eye that meant he was going to get serious.

Jody shook her head, and patted his arm “na, figured that would be down to you to disclose”.  
Sighing, dean scrubbed a hand over his face before looking around the room.

“Alright, here's how it went. Nearly 10 years ago, Sammy died, so I sold my soul to bring him back, got a year out of it. The hellhounds came, it wasn't pretty. Anyway, spent 40 years down in the pit before something yanked me out. Took me and Bobby a day or two summon the fucker. When it showed up, well, it was a he. A trench coat wearing, awkward fucker of a guy. Introduced himself, Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Apparently, God had plans for me, that required me to be on earth. Anyway, it turns out me and Sammy were supposed to host Michael and Lucifer for the big boss fight which would be the beginning of the end, the literal biblical apocalypse. Well, me and Sammy didn't take that news too well, and when Castiel found out what was happening, he left heaven and started hunting with us. Eventually, with the help of Gabriel, you know, the Archangel, we figured we could trap Lucifer back in his Hell Cage, but Sammy had to say yes and let him possess him, before overpowering him, and jumping into the cage, pulling Michael wearing our little brother, with him. Sam got out, with the help of Castiel, but the damage was done. Anyway, fast forward to about a year and a half ago, God’s sister, Amara, got out of her cage, and tried to start her own Apocalypse. But, I managed to get her and God, he likes to be called Chuck by the way, to talk it out. They're off on vacation right now, making up for lost time, since the last time they seen each other, the only things that existed were God and his Arch’s. Oh, and a little surprise” dean paused, amused at all the shocked, and dubious, looks he was facing, he lifted his left hand “I married Cas two years ago” he settled back, letting all the information settle in. He spied Sam, leaning on the door frame looking amused, and flashed him a cheeky grin.

Apparently, everyone was down trying to process the information, as they all jumped up and started yelling “no way” and “fuck you Winchester, ain't no way you met Angels, they don't exist, and God? Yeah, I call bullshit”.

Dean cleared his throat “gentleman, if I may?” He waited for them to quite down, before tilting his head to he side. To an outside perspective it looked like he was trying to listen to whatever was happening in the kitchen, but sam and Jody knew what he was doing. He was using his ‘profound bond’ with Cas, checking to see if he was busy or not. Getting his answer, he winked at the crowd, which had grown in the last minute or two, before he started to speak “hey Cas, if you're quite finished with Orange is the New Black, could you pop over to my location for a few minutes. Wanna surprise a few people” almost instantly, there was the sound of wings beating, and a coat flapping in the breeze, before a figure materialised at Dean’s left side.

Dean whipped round, the smile on his face growing into a grin, his eyes also softened at the sight of his husband “hiya babe” he kissed Cas on the cheek. Cas leaned into the kiss for a moment before pulling back.  
“Hello Dean, what is it you need my assistance for? And, no, I'm not ‘quite finished’ with my show, just because you don't like it, doesn't mean I will stop watching it!”

Sam rolled his eyes as he stepped forward “keep the domestic for the Bunker guys. Cas, there were a few people doubting your existence in the world. And, they didn't quite believe Dean’s story, he figured you could clear that up” he smirked.

Cas smiled at Sam “hello Sam” and turned to Jody “hello” he offered before staring back at Dean. He tilted his head, like Dean had done moments ago, making a few people gasp. Dean, used to this by how, just smiled, and relaxed in the feeling of Cas’s grace tugging on their bond.

Cas smiled at Dean, be for addressing the crowd “I can understand your scepticism, so few angels walked the earth before I was tasked with raising Dean from perdition, and even after that, most tried not to draw attention to themselves. Most angels, whilst they understand some social aspect of this world, find it hard to fit in. We mostly have no grasp on social interaction, human body language, or the tones in which you speak. We choose to remain as indifferent as possible to humans. I, as you can tell” holding up his left hand to reveal, a ring the same as Dean’s “am different to most angels. I am seen as cursed by my brethren, because I can connect with humans on a higher level; because I was gifted with the capacity for love, that only a few others angels have. I once felt it was a curse, but now I understand it is a gift” finishing up, he turned to Dean “now I really must get back, it’s the season finale.” And with that, he kissed Dean, slightly more passionate than Sam would have liked, and flew off.

Dean, with a sappy smile on his face, turned back to the crowd “well, what did you think?”

“I never even believed in the possibility that angels could exist, never mind God” one guy muttered, looking confused.

Sam stepped forward “hey, we’ve met God. He gave all humans free will, which includes not having to believe in him. He’s ok with that, as long as you are.”

The guy smiled “ok then. But, maybe knowing there’s something out there, a heaven, might make life a little better.”

Sam smiled, glad that no one was having an existential crisis “that’s good. But Chuck, has a liking for hunters who protect people, who wouldn’t hurt a human unless necessary. And by necessary, he means to protect some on else. He makes sure all of them get into heaven.”

Dean gaped at his brother “where in Hell, did you find time to chat to Chuck? The friggin Sun was dying Sammy!”

Sam looked sheepish “he may have stopped time for a while so I could ask questions” when Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, he tried to defend himself “how many opportunities would I get to talk to God, Dean. The dude created almost everything, sue me for asking questions” he pouted.

“such a nerd” Dean said under his breath, before raising his voice “well, I’m tired. So, I think it’s time to pack up and head back home. Jody, is Claire heading to the bunker this week?”

It was Jody’s turn to roll her eyes “yes Dean, Cas picked her up when you left. She’s 18 now, you’re going to have to quit the papa bear act sooner or later.”

Dean snorted “have you met me? As long as that kid is mine, she’ll get treated how Sammy did before he went to Hell.”

“Wait” a lady from the back of the room stepped forward “you have a kid? I’ve heard a lot of stories about you two, but never anything about kids.”

Dean so didn’t want to have this conversation “actually I have three. My oldest, Ben, he lives overseas with his mom. We had a one night stand way back, and I didn’t know about him until he was 8, that was 10 years ago. She didn’t take to well to the supernatural, but me and Cas fly over to see him every few weeks. They know enough to protect themselves, and know to pray if they need us. Emma, again conceived with a one night stand, turned out to be an Amazon. Sam had to kill her, to stop her killing me. Me and Cas met up with her in purgatory, she’s doing good. The Elder Amazons who still believe in the old way, took her in and look out for her. I won’t see her again, but I know she’s safe. And Claire, she’s the daughter of Jimmy and Amelia Novak. When Cas first came to earth, he needed a vessel. Jimmy said yes, because angels need consent, and when they died during the apocalypse, Jimmy went to heaven, but Chuck brought Cas back. We tracked Amelia and Claire down not too long after, but Claire’s mom couldn’t handle everything, so she left, and we took Claire in. She stays with Jody, and calls her mom, but she calls Cas and I her dad’s too. We found out that Amelia was sent to a Buddhist rehabilitation centre by Chuck. She found peace there, and we visit as much as we can.” Dean shrugged.

“Wow” the lady muttered “I’m just going to assume everything I’ve heard about you guys, is true.”

Sam looked at her “what have you heard?” they’d both done a lot of bad shit, so he was prepared for the worst.

She waved her hands “too much. Erm, lets see, took a nest of 20 vampires down, just the two of you. Can cure demons, turning them human. Friends with Death. Killed Death. Friends with the King of Hell. Died way too many times. Been to Heaven, Hell and Purgatory. Broke someone out of Hell. Friends with Loki. Sam’s better with magic than most witches. Can both speak fluid Latin, and can recite a reverse exorcism from memory. Not sure what else, but is all that true?”

Everyone, including Sam, Dean and Jody, gaped at her “how the Hell do you know that much about us?” Dean demeaned, before swinging round to look at his brother “we never talk to other hunters, how do people know this much?” Sam shrugged, just as shocked as Dean.

“It’s not other hunters we hear these stories from” she said, her voice gentle “it’s the people you save. One of us stops off in some little town, and a civilian spots something different about us, and tell us the story of two, sometimes three, guys who rolled into town and stopped the strange shit from continuing. Or, how a guy in a black muscle car saved her kid, while a tall floppy-haired boy, spoke in a strange language, that stopped her neighbour from killing her. You leave a legacy behind, in every town you enter. With every life you save.”

Dean let out a breath, turning to leave the room, he paused “thank you, for telling me that” he whispered before continuing out.

Sam, shook his head, and looked at Jody. “Told ya” she whispered, squeezing his arm gently. He couldn’t find it in him to speak, so he nodded.

Outside the house, two men could be found leading against an old black car, affectionately named Baby, staring at the star’s. From the outside, they looked like nothing special. But, to a select few, they knew the truth. And Angel, and a human. Soulmates. A bond forged by Hellfire and war. Something, even God himself didn’t see coming. Life was good for the Winchesters, and God, with his sister, would make sure it remains that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Shit? Hella shit? Ok? Let me know, and thanks for reading :)


End file.
